


Make The Dinner

by levizoe (Samulette)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samulette/pseuds/levizoe
Summary: A peak at Marvin, Trina, and Jason's lives before the events of Falsettos.





	Make The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queermistermarvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermistermarvin/gifts).



> This is my Falsettos secret santa gift for @queermistermarvin on tumblr!! If you're reading this rn, I hope you enjoy!

“Dinner, Marvin!” Trina shouted, putting down a bowl of stew and settling down in her seat across from Jason. Marvin walked down from their shared room in a rush, sitting at the head of their small table for three.

“You couldn’t have hurried things up a little?” He asked her.

“Marvin, please.”

The three began to eat in stark silence. No one spoke, and the silence was not broken until the phone could be heard ringing in the distance.

“I’ll get it.” Marvin said, not an emotion on his face. That changed quickly when he picked up the phone; his face looked happier, and his voice picked up with a “Whizzer!”

Trina stared at him as he drowned on and on into the phone, trying to silently tell him to come back to the table.

“Marvin?” She spoke, grabbing his attention.

“One second, Trina.” He said. “Sorry, Whizzer.”

“Marvin!” She shouted, fist hitting the table and shaking their plates. 

Marvin gave Trina a dirty look. “We’ll take later, Whizzer.” He hung up the phone and joined his family at the table.

“Are you coming to Jason’s baseball game, Marvin?” Trina asked. “This weekend?”

“Who cares?” Jason mumbled, stuffing more food into his face.

“You should care, Jason. And so should your father!” Trina gave Marvin a look of distaste. “Are you coming?”

“Well, I’m sorry, Trina, but I can’t. You should be alright on your own, shouldn’t you?”

Jason got up from the table and marched up stairs, not being noticed over his parents bickering.

“It’s like I don’t even know you, Marvin.”

Jason didn’t look behind as he walked away.


End file.
